Fresh Start
by Ashurii Shirosaki
Summary: Toon Link Joins the mansion. OOC represented by my mates. If you want to be a character, IM with your ideas. TLink, Link, Zelda and wolf taken. M for swears and sexual reafernaces
1. Chapter 1

Due to writers block on My Kh fic and Zelda fic, I'm gonna have a shot at this

Due to writers block on My Kh fic and Zelda fic, I'm gonna have a shot at this. Inspired by The angels promise by Celebaby20, I give to you, Fresh news!

Btw the following characters are represented as-

Link- Regii

Toon Link- Yours truly

Zelda- Celebaby20

Smash is © Nintendo and whoever else made brawl. Europe gets it in a month! DDD

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zelda was cleaning up her room in an attempt to make it look cleaner. Since she had got Paper Mario on the Wii, she had turned her room into a haven for coke cans, Doritos and Kit Kats. She was running around like Meta Night after a spicy curry. She heard a knock and yelled "Come in" and continued to run around.

Link walked through the door to meet a total mess. His jaw dropped and he sweat dropped and picked up an empty can of her favourite soda.

"Zelda, is a 2D Mario this good you waste your life on it?"

Zelda looked over her shoulder, huffed. "I wouldn't be doing this unless SOMEONE had told me…"

But she was cut off by a fully fledged Glomp that Link imposed on her. After cleaning for ages and now a most unwanted hug, Zelda lost it.

"FINAL SMASH!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand Link was sent clear along with one of Zelda's Light arrows. Zelda looked even more miffed as she had realised that she had to fix the hole in the wall she had put Link through.

Link landed soon and made an hour long walk back to the mansion. He made it back to the gates and walked up the drive way. He got to the door and saw a familiar face.

It was a little boy, dressed in green with big cat-like eyes. He was looking a little teary eyed and was clutching a small piece of paper in his hands. Link saw he looked a little down.

"Hey Toon Link!"

The little kid looked up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Big Brother!"

The kid ran into Links arms and gave him a brotherly hug. Toon Link noticed that Links tunic was looking a bit rough.

"What did you do to piss off Zelda this time?" Toon asked.

"Nothing. I just popped in to see how she was. Then she sent me into orbit. If you ask me" He said, leaning in to Toon's ear so he wasn't heard. "I think she is on her monthly….."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Link looked up and met the face of a pissed of Sheik. Zelda had heard everything and transformed into Sheik to lay down some pain.

"Z-z-z-z-z-Zelda, I can…….." Link began spluttering but Sheik charged at him. Toon looked on in awe as Sheik grabbed Link, chucked him up and smashed upwards. The damage he had received from his last fight, combined with Sheiks smash had caused him to be sent flying, screaming. There was a small "ping" and Link was dead. Sheik looked a bit upset until a floating saucer appeared above them and Link jumped down from it.

"Crap I was going to use that in case Ike beat me in a brawl later…." He said moaning. Zelda paid no notice to him and hugged Toon after she had transformed back.

"Toonie, it's good to have you back!" She said hugging him tightly. Toon Link looked happy at this hug.

"Big Sis! It's good to see you again!" Toon said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Toonie, why do you call me your Big Sister?" Zelda asked, letting go. Toon was kinda happy at that. Hugs where good but so was oxygen.

"Well, you're older than me, wiser than me, extremely pretty (Zelda blushed at that comment) and your so cool!"

"Awwww, aren't you just precious!!" Zelda took him back into another hug o' doom. Link saw from the blueing in his face and Zelda happiness that he needed someway out.

"Why where you outside all upset?" He asked, casting his mind back before he had taken off into the atmosphere.

"WHAT! SOMEONE HURT MY BABY BROTHER!! I'LL KILL THEM!! I'LL…" Zelda screamed. Toon shook his head.

"It was my fault. I ran into someone with a DS and I knocked into him, causing him to drop it and his game crashed. He lost his temper and hit me with a big fire dragon…" Toon said, tears welling up in his eyes. Zelda hugged him and Link joined in. Toon Link felt happy at his bigger siblings. Zelda was enjoying the feel off Link next to her. Link was hungry. Zelda broke the hug and got out her mobile phone.

"Memo-Pokemon Trainer is getting a letter bomb" She looked at Link. "Can I borrow I bomb?"

"Sure, why not?" Link smirked, "It's not like they're limited or nothing… GO BLOW STUFF UP, FOO'S!!"

"YAY!" Cheered Toon and Zelda in unison and Link chuckled as they hugged him.

After this cornucopia of love, they all went inside the smasher's all greeted him, most of them civilly. Ike ran in saying "THIS IS SPARTA!" followed by a techno remix, Red yelled at him something about a perfect Tetris. Toon started to get upset so Zelda sent him skywards. Sonic was the weirdest. He ran in said hi then looked at the 4th wall and went

"Oh I'm in a fanfic. Hi Mom!!"

After that small bout of weirdness and Zelda pummelling Sonic for nearly breaking the 4th wall, she led Toon up to her room. She said that he could bunk with her. Her precise words where

"Awwww but he is too precious to be with anyone else"

Toon hated those words. Yeah he had the height and the face of a 10 year old, but damnit he had hit puberty, was 15 and had chest hair! Zelda said he had put it there himself to make him look "Oh so grown up!" In the sickly voice she used to talk to him. Blah he hated it!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Finished it! Now if you wanna be in it, just pop me an IM on fanfic and I will do my best. Note, I don't own Sparta, Tetris or the TV Sonic mum watches him on.

Ashurii

P.S Wolf (starfox) has been taken, so I apologize but you cannot be him. Oh and no OC's…


	2. Chapter 2 Links

Well this is going to be Links chapter

Well this is going to be Links chapter. The first chapter was just an introduction to the story. You can still send me ideas and stuff, but I may take people away for my own use (not like that…..well……if I DO get my mitts on zero suit Samus…..yeah). Rundown of the OOC's represented by authors:

Link- Regii

Toon Link- yours truly

Zelda/Sheik- Celebaby20

Wolf- Kyogreninja

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was a grand day in the smasher's mansion. Zelda had only managed to send Link into the stratosphere twice today (new record!), Toon Link had taken over the kitchen in one of his recent cooking days and Wolf was writing Emo poetry in the back of Master hands English class (Its IS English….isn't it?). Link was in the hallway eating a sandwich when Captain Falcon walked past.

"You alright Cf?" Link asked.

"FALCON getting food!" He replied, happy as a pig in poop!

"I wouldn't go in there. Toon Link is cooking up a storm and has already smashed Lucas for trying to make love to the toaster." Link replied.

"FALCON fuck. FALCON playing Kingdom hearts 2. FALCON wisdom!"

Cf ran off at top speed. He was greeted by Zelda.

"Hey Cf!" She said cheerily. Captain Falcon waved at her then looked a little pale.

"FALCON tank!"

Zelda giggled. "No Cf, it's a tank top!"

Cf shook his head. "Not FALCON tank top. FALCON TANK"

Zelda looked behind her out of the window to see a tank heading straight through the 4th wall. Cf shoved her out of the way as the tank hit the wall.

There was a loud bang as a tank broke down the 4th wall. Cf's head was stuck in the tanks turret.

"FALCON stuck. FALCON……suffocating…"

There was a large bang and Cf was sent flying of to the distance.

"FALCON is blasting off again!" (Ping)

After the ping, 2 words flashed up in bright red and Master hands voice came over the intercom.

"NEW RECORD!"

Link, Toon Link and Wolf burst in. Just as they did, the hatch of the tank opened up. A mixed raced teenager burst out, gasping for breath. He was wearing a plain old black shirt and behind him a white teen popped his head out, wearing a black t-shirt writing "D00D I F0UND P33N3!"

"Nice shot there Regii, new record" The mixed raced kid said. The kid smiled behind him.

"All of this and with that GTA cheat!"

Not to interrupt, but who the hell are you?" Link asked.

"Sorry we didn't say" I said. "I'm Ashurii Urashima and this is my Brother Regii. I'm the freak who writes this. I am also represented as Toon Link in this fic."

Regii nodded. "I represent Link in this chapter. Zelda and Wolf are also represented."

Zelda looked steamed. "SO WHERE THE HELL IS THE SWEET, CHARMING, SEXY ("No need to brag eh Zelda?" Toon Link muttered) GIRL WHOM I AM REPRESENTED AS?"

"Ah" I said. "Hang on."

I reached down into the tank, fumbling around trying to find something. He pulled out a shovel, garden gate, 5 rubber duckies and a small pit bull terrier and then he went "Gotcha" and pulled someone, or more precisely, something out.

It was a teenage girl, well into her late teens with dark red, shiny hair. She was wearing a long pink nightdress with a bunny on the front. Her plain white cotton knickers where down by her ankles and she was holding a roll of toilet paper.

"ASHURII WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING PICKING ME OUT OF THE REAL WORLD WHY I AM ON THE TOILE…….."

Before she could finish her sentence, I stuffed her back inside the tank.

"Whoops, bad timing."

Zelda was red from anger and was now looking around for a smash ball to get us with. Wolf piped up and spoke in a very Emo voice.

"Show me who I am represented as, or I will slit my wrists with Toon Links blade" he said as he pulled out the 3d cell shading master sword.

"This game is rated 12, how the hell could you bleed to death, it won't work!" I said, sighing at this guy Emoness.

"True, but I can lose a stock and it will make it seem that Ness can actually kill someone."

"FUCK THAT YOU CAN SEE HIM THEN!" I screamed. Ness will win a match over my dead body.

"I went rummaging around in the tank again. The sound of metal was heard by everyone and then there was a silence. Then I screamed and jumped out of the tank. I ran off with Zelda's person chasing after me with a sink, trying to hit me

"IM SORRY STAR DON'T HURT ME!"

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF. DON'T YOU EVER CATCH ME IN THE LOO AGAIN!!"

Zelda looked at Toon Link.

"I feel sorry for you man, stuck being like him."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Wow, I just put myself and people in this thing.

Don't worry I will take us out by next chapter.

Up next, Wolf!


	3. Chapter 3 Wolf

Hey I'm back

Hey I'm back. Laptop went down and need some TLC and a good 'ol repair. So here is Wolf's chapter. It's a bit Angst-ish but it will be a bit long. Sorry

**Note- Characters that are taken are: Sonic, Wolf, Link, Toon Link and Zelda. The rest are still up for grabs!**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The mansion got back to normal after the tank incident. The 4th wall was repaired/ a band aid was stuck on it, the guys had left and Captain Falcon had join team rocket.

"Team FALCON is blasting of again (Ting)" was his general response from Lucario giving an Aura sphere to his nogging.

Everything was back to normal.

Except for Wolf.

He was no longer the nemesis of Fox and Falco. He was a husk of a person. Every corner he turned he was left to be alone. The smasher's completely ignored him; he was left alone in Master hands meetings, falling further into the darkness of his life. He wasn't eating anymore, his skills had dropped and he was more a laughing stock of the mansion. He was abusing himself as well.

"If I'm not wanted, then I want to forget it" he murmured as he let the blade on his blaster cut his ragged arm. He winced as the blade cut deep and drew crimson.

"I don't want this anymore."

His arms became more and more slashed. His fur was ragged and his skills, well, they where now non existent. In matches he just stood there, staring blankly ahead. The crowed jeered at him and his opponents just beat the shit out of him, not once noticing his cuts the slithered up his arms. He was now no longer able to carry on his life. The smasher's either ignored him or, in Fox and Falco's case, just bullied him and beat him senseless, mocking him for being a weakling. When he did show up for breakfast, he was bruised and bloody. His eyes where being reduced to purple puffy slits, and he was constantly taking trips up to the medical wing for broken bones and cuts. Doctor Mario asked if anything was wrong, he was greatly concerned about the cuts up and down his arm. Wolf just tugged them away and looked away blankly.

"Like anyone cares."

Wolf was reaching breaking point. He wasn't sleeping, eating. He wished he wasn't anything. Just, not existing. He reached his room. He had made up his mind. He logged onto his facebook one last time. He stated what he was going to do and why.

"Maybe this will make them see who they are, and what they have done."

He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling the pain in his heart opening. He looked at the blade in his hand.

He ended it.

He slashed the blade across his wrist, waiting for the end.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut the games rated 12+ so no death for him, just knocked his damage meter to 9. He then blamed his depression on Nintendo delaying the game and he would never do anything unless they did it again.

So far he is in rehab for drug abuse and is dating Amy Winehouse.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yes it was short, but you had to admit, good ending.

And yes, I love Amy Winehouse. If she wasn't such a druggy, I would love to go out with her. Her music is legendary!

Up next Sonic!


End file.
